The Tyrants
by Great One 117
Summary: A group of soldiers are sent to investigate the dissappearance of an entire fleet the seemingly vanished while passing an old umbrella island. What the soldiers find there not only a monstrosity to mankind but that them selves are becoming one of them.


Admiral George Hanson walked down the long hallway to the briefing room. He had been down this hall many times before. Not recently though since he had been promoted. It must have been of the up most importance if they were sending in an admiral into the briefing room. Finally, he had reached the desk in front of the door.

"Name, rank, and serial number please," asked the secretary.

"George Hanson, Admiral, 279-72," replied George

"They are waiting for you inside sir," said the secretary.

George entered the small dimly lit room. There was another admiral and a man sitting at a round table in the middle of the room. One of the men turned his head and saw George waiting by the doorway.

He got up and said, "Good to meet you George, heard so much about you."

"From who?" questioned George.

"From this man here," he replied.

The other man hidden next to the table rose and turned to shake George's hand.

"Hello Henry," said George grimly.

"Hello George," he said smiling, "haven't seen you since you disobeyed my orders and went after Tango Company."

"I haven't seen you since my Medal of Honor ceremony," gloated George, "didn't I get that by disobeying your orders and saving those twelve men? And wasn't one of them the son of our commanding general who told you to save them?"

"Yes, you arrogant brat," said the Henry, "I was almost court marshaled for your little stunt."

"I am surprised you made it past captain," replied George in an annoyed tone.

"Quiet admirals," yelled the man, "time is important. We call you both here because something bad has happened."

The man turned to a projector and showed a map with a red dot in the middle of the ocean.

"We lost contact with Naval task group-17 around 0700 two days ago. We received two communications from them. One was a message that they had received a distress call from a specified set of coordinates. We crossed referenced the coordinates with a map captured from umbrella. It shows that there is a remote research facility there. They decided to pursue the distress call. They went under radio silence until a few hours ago. The message was so mutilated that nothing of any importance could be heard. There was a lot of screaming and strange sounds in the back round.

We need you to take your fleets to those coordinates. Umbrella has sent to ten of their finest U.B.C.S. groups. There are almost a thousand men in each of their groups. Something must have happened there and they are trying to cover it up. They don't know we are coming so keep a low profile. Your mission objectives are to search for survivors of the task force, to help any and all Umbrella personnel, and to obtain sufficient evidence that Umbrella is behind this. Good luck men and god speed."

The two admirals walked out of the briefing room.

"We need to set aside our differences if we want to complete this mission successfully," purposed George.

"Agreed," said Henry. They both extended their hands and shook them.

Hours later…

A massive fleet was plowing through the waves without slowing pace.

"Sir, there is a massive wall of fog right ahead of us," warned the ensign on deck.

"Keep pace and do not slow," said George.

Soon the ship was enveloped in a dense fog. The ships pushed through fog with ease. The ships started to drift apart. The captains didn't know it though. This would prove to be a near fatal mistake. Most of our ships were rounded up in the time, but a few weren't recalled in time and drifted away from the rest of the fleet.

Soon there was visibility and what the men of the fleet dumbfounded and amazed them. There was a massive island with a small city in the middle. The massive fleet rounded the island from a distance. A large port soon came into view and in the middle of it there was the naval task force that went missing. Our ships moved closer to the port. With every meter more features came into view. The water was red with blood and there were many bodies floating in it. Most of them wearing navy uniforms. As the ships moved closer we could see that the other ships were painted red with blood and strange creatures roamed their decks. Our ships soon turned back out of mirth and disgust. We had to complete our mission. We had to find another way into the island and allow our boarding craft safe passage. There was too much at stake here and there was no room for mistakes. Umbrella seemed to have made a huge one already.


End file.
